Él
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Drabbles de la vida de Bella con Edward Cullen.
1. Descripción

**Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía.**

******Este fic constara de drabbles cortos que posiblemente no tengan nada que ver uno con el otro.

_-Lectura ligera para distraerse un rato. _

**Comenten & disfruten!**

* * *

**Él**

Edward Cullen, era en cierto modo fastidioso. Se revolvía la cabellera para todo; cuando estaba enojado, desesperado, feliz e incluso solo por revolvérsela. También le había visto mover mucho la pierna cuando estaba sentado.

A pesar de ser un poco desconsiderado y con poco tacto, era muy guapo. Era alto, de ojos café claro, tenía un cabello corto-largo cobre y tenía manos grandes y cejas muy pobladas.

Pero a veces ni eso me hacía querer gustar un poquito de él.

Había notado que cuando escribía un reporte o se concentraba mucho en algún trabajo de la clase, sacaba la lengua solo un milímetro y la dejaba ahí hasta salir de su trance. Cuando hablaba y se expresaba, movía las manos y hacía ruidos con su boca para añadir emoción y adrenalina a la plática.

Fumaba de vez en cuando y sobretodo en los meses de frio.

Siempre que era mi tutor, me entregaba mis notas con pequeñas notitas por ahí y por allá. Y a veces encontraba dibujitos tontos. Suponía que eso era una muestra de que en realidad no era tan amargado como parecía ser. A veces, me recordaba a un niño pequeño que presumía sus juguetes o su estrellita en la frente a sus demás amiguitos.

Edward era estudiante del último año de la carrera de medicina y era inteligente. Más que inteligente, era dedicado y atento. Tenía tácticas muy buenas para memorizar todo y siempre sacaba muy buenas notas.

Era muy presumido. Vaya que era presuntuoso y engreído y a veces se cargaba un humor del carajo.

Nunca maldecía delante de mi o de otra mujer, mas sin embargo, le había escuchado maldecir junto a sus amigos. Pero fuera de todas sus rachas de ser pedante y altanero, era una buena persona.

A pesar de lo mucho que me costase aceptar que Edward Cullen era un gran tipo, lo era. Siempre me abría la puerta cuando entrabamos o salíamos de algún lugar. Me ponía atención al hablar, aunque se tocase el cabello o moviese la pierna como loco. Y expresaba sus puntos de vista de una manera respetuosa permitiéndome expresar los míos propios.

Cuando estudiábamos, Edward parecía ser otro profesor de la universidad, correcto, respetuoso y atento. Pero cuando no lo hacíamos, era cuando su carácter engreído salía a relucir.

A pesar de que nunca se pasaba de la raya, me molestaba y hacia bromas tontas haciendo notar su carácter petulante.

Entonces, terminé por catalogar a Edward Cullen como un chico de veintitrés años con la mente de uno de quince y el cerebro de uno de treinta que se revolvía mucho el cabello.


	2. Anatomía

**Gracias a: Deniz Akdemir, cullen calcetines, simoneortiz7393.**

* * *

Edward Cullen se sentó delante de mí en clase de anatomía y me puse toda nerviosa tras de él. Sabría que pronto voltearía y me diría algo así como "¿Qué tal, Bella? Te ves bien hoy" Ugh, de solo pensarlo, se me salía el corazón y se me iba corriendo hasta China y más allá.

Su cabello era corto. Se lo había cortado hacia como dos semanas y ya no llevaba su cabello largo y sexy que todas las chicas le admiraban.

Me puse a anotar lo que el profesor había apuntado en la pizarra y me olvidé por completo de que tenía al chico más popular de la escuela frente a mí. Pensé en lo que nos pedían y en cómo era exagerado e incluso sádico encargar tanta tarea. Como si no tuviera suficiente con mis otras clases. La universidad no era fácil y los maestros no la hacían nada divertida.

―Hola, Bella.

Tragué en seco.

_Carajo, carajo, carajo._

―Adiós, Bella ―dije y volví a escribir mis apuntes.

El lanzó una carcajada que atrajo la atención de varias chicas en la clase que me veían con recelo.

―Te ves bien hoy ―repitió como muchos días lo había hecho.

Rodé mis ojos.

―¿Por qué siempre te sientas delante mío? Ramírez no asigna asientos y seguro alguna de esas chicas se muere por sentarse a tu lado.

El rio de nuevo.

―Tks, tks, tks ―hizo un ruido con su boca mientras negaba con su cabeza.

Tenía una bonita sonrisa puesta.

―¿Cuál sería el punto de sentarme con alguna de ellas si no estoy sentado junto a ti? ―me guiñó un ojo.

Yo gruñí.

―Que me darías un poco de sanidad y paz para poder hacer los trabajos que Ramírez pone.

El vio mis apuntes de refilón.

―¿Sanidad? ¿Paz? ¿Y tú crees que yo tengo sanidad y paz cuando tu estas cerca? ―dijo esta vez más en un susurro que nada.

Yo levanté una ceja.

―Estás loco.

―Por ti.

―¿Siempre eres tan molesto?

―Solo contigo, nena.

Yo hice una cara.

―No soy tu nena ―arrugué el ceño.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Yo creo que sí.

―Ugh, eres un niño.

El me dejó una notita en mi banco y yo me le quedé viendo como boba.

―Te ves bien hoy ―sonrió y volteó.

Yo me quedé viéndole la espalda por unos momentos más hasta que decidí abrir el papelito.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**a**. Si

**b.** Claro

**c.** A y B.

Siempre te ves bien, nena ;)

**Ugh, maldito Edward Cullen.**


	3. Barbaján l

**Gracias a: Itzamara, Melii Sowk, mireca22, kikyds15.**

* * *

**Barbaján l**

― ¡Aquí viene! ¡Escóndeme, Alice!

Alice rodó sus ojos.

―Bella, es mi hermano. No te hará nada.

―No sabes lo que me ha hecho cuando tú no te encuentras ―suspiré derrotada.

―No aguantas unas pocas bromitas ―apuntó divertida viendo a su novio Jasper y a Edward caminar hacia nosotras.

― ¡Pero es que no son bromitas, Alice! ―farfullé molesta porque Alice no me creyera.

―Hola, Alice ―Jasper saludó dándole un beso―. Hola, Bella ―me saludó amablemente.

Sonreí. No vi a Edward ni un segundo, sabía que él me estaba viendo pero no le daría el placer de darme por descubierta.

―Alice y yo vamos a clase Física ―anunció Jasper―. Los vemos en el descanso.

Supliqué a Alice que no me dejara. Le mandé ojitos de borrego y jalones por detrás, pero aun así, se fue y me dejó sola con su hermano el bully.

Edward se me quedó viendo como si yo fuese un comestible o un pollo asado. Tragué en seco.

―Tengo clase, adiós ―dije y de inmediato di media vuelta para ser tomada del brazo por aquel barbaján.

― ¿A dónde vas, encanto? ―dijo y sentí la sonrisa en su rostro aunque no lo vi hablarme.

―A mi clase ―repetí empezando a impacientarme.

―No vas a ninguna parte ―sonrió.

― ¡Que sí! Tengo una puta clase ―susurré entre dientes.

Él se carcajeó.

―Ya no hay nadie en este pasillo. Te podía violar y hacerte de todo y nadie se daría cuenta… ―empezó a jugar con mi cabello.

A mí me dio un escalofrío de los buenos y reprimí una mueca de miedo.

―Déjame, Edward. Podría gritar aquí y algún policía vendría a quitarte tus sucias manos de mí.

Él se carcajeó de nuevo y yo arrugué el ceño.

―No pasara. Vamos, acompáñame a dar un paseo.

―Tengo clase ―gruñí clavando mis pies al suelo.

―No, no la tienes. Anda ―volvió a jalarme y esta vez fue capaz de despegarme del suelo.

―No sé qué planeas hacer, pero no me gusta nada ―dije enojada.

―Ya verás. Te tengo una sorpresita ―canturreó feliz de la vida.

―Eres un desgraciado, es lo que eres. ¿Pretendes acosarme todo lo que resta de la prepa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo. Suena bien.

Yo gruñí y bajé mi mirada. No podía aceptar que aquel trato mezquino y violento me estaba mojando allá abajo. Me sentía tan impotente que el sentimiento llegó a albergar a uno de emoción y adrenalina que estaban tirando por la borda al miedo y al enojo.

― ¿Por qué vamos al bosque? El bosque de Forks no es seguro, Edward. ¡Hay muchos animales!

Le vi rodar sus ojos desde mi metro sesenta.

―Estas con Edward Cullen, nena. Nada malo pasará.

―Aja…

Me dejé guiar al bosque. La escuela de Forks era muy pequeña y solo había un policía que ni siquiera era policía. Era un cadete o algo parecido. No había cámaras de seguridad y no había mucha seguridad en sí. Ya que nada malo jamás pasaba, la escuela no se tomaba las medidas necesarias para implementar nada de nada.

Pero el bosque era otra cosa. Siempre había ataques de animales y cosas salvajes. Eso de _estas con Edward Cullen_, no me convencía para nada.

― ¿Me vas a violar?

A pesar de que no confiara en Edward, sabía que no era un tipo de esos. Era el hermano de Alice, hijo del mejor doctor de Forks y un chico que yo sabía escuchaba música clásica, un secretito que Alice me pidió guardar. Así que sabía que Edward jamás sería capaz de eso aunque si me molestase de otras formas.

― ¿Crees que sería capaz de algo así?

Yo negué viendo al suelo y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. No me había dado cuenta de que mi mano se había relajado en la suya y que hasta habíamos entrelazados nuestros dedos.

―No, no lo creo. Pero no me gustan los jueguitos que te la pasas jugando conmigo ―confesé.

En algún punto de todo aquello, me había dado cuenta que Edward Cullen me gustaba. Era tan guapo, alto, de cabellos bronces de sonrisa de modelo. Además de que esos ojos verdes eran en toda su expresión preciosos y atrevidos. Y dejando atrás el físico, Edward llegó a retarme en más de un millón de maneras y empecé a verlo de otra manera. Claro, había sido grosero y mal educado conmigo, pero todo aquello era parte de lo que me gustaba de él.

Creo que yo era un tipo de masoquista o algo por lo parecido.

―Me gusta jugar contigo. Hace mi día más llevadero ―sonrió como canalla.

Yo rodé mis ojos.

―Bien, acabas de borrar todo rastro de amabilidad ―dije de mala gana soltándome de su mano.

Alcancé a escuchar su risa y después me jaló del brazo de nuevo.

―Mira, tu sorpresa ―susurró a mi oído y me dio una vuelta con él tras de mí.

Había una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos y una canasta con cosas dentro. Y de fondo, estaba un claro muy bonito lleno de flores.

― ¿Qué es todo esto? ―pregunté sin siquiera moverme.

Él me había rodeado el cuerpo con los brazos y descansaba su barbilla en mi hombro derecho.

― ¿Tu qué crees? Tu primer regalo de mí para ti, por nuestro primer día de novios.


	4. Barbaján ll

**Gracias a: Melii sowk, Ronnie, lueli, Angie Muffiin, katyms13, nattalia robsten. **

Que bueno que los drabbles les estén gustando. Como dije en el primer capitulo, el propósito de esta historia es para que ustedes se desestresen un ratito y para que yo pueda practicar mas y mas mi escritura.

**Besos.**

* * *

**Barbaján ll**

― ¿Mi primer regalo por qué? ―exclamé molesta.

Me zafé de sus brazos y volteé para verle sonreír.

―Lo has escuchado. Serás mí novia.

―¿De qué demonios hablas? No he accedido a tal cosa.

Edward rodó los ojos como si aquello fuese obvio.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Arrugué el ceño.

― ¡No! Me quiero ir para mi clase ―empecé a caminar decidida hacia el bosque.

―Te vas a perder y entonces si vas a estar en problemas. Mejor quédate conmigo y come lo que he preparado.

Yo bufé.

―¿Tu? ¿Has preparado algo? ¿Sabes cocinar? ―pregunté recelosamente viendo la canasta de reojo.

―Pfft, pero claro que se cocinar. Vamos, encanto, coopera ―me tomó del brazo y me jaló suavemente hasta la manta―. Anda, siéntate.

Yo me senté a regañadientes y empecé a rezongar acerca de todo mientras le escuchaba reír.

―¿Te gustan las flores? Son para ti.

Yo entrecerré mis ojos.

―Hm, ¿para mí?

―Sip.

Rodé mis ojos.

―Si como no.

―Enserio, te las regalo. Todas son tuyas. Una por cada insulto, grosería y ofensa que te he dedicado ―guiñó un ojo.

― ¿Usas a las flores como disculpa?

Se encogió de hombros.

―No solo las flores. He traído tacos ―sonrió más emocionado.

Yo reí.

Bueno, me gustaban los tacos.

―De acuerdo, seré tu novia.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó casi sorprendido.

―Con una condición ―alcé un dedito al aire.

El arrugó el ceño.

―Me tienes que hacer tacos cuando yo diga.

Edward sonrió y comimos tacos por el resto de la tarde y platicamos acerca de cómo ser novios cambiaría la amistad inexistente entre nosotros.

..

**Le hago un Drabble a la primera chica que me diga el nombre de la hermana de Alice cuando todavía era humana.**


	5. Polos opuestos l

**Gracias a: ProudlyTwihard, nattalia robsten, nadiarc22, Gavm, veveCullen, Betty, Elizabeth Swan Cullen.**

La primera chica que me respondió la pregunta del capitulo pasado fue **Gavm**. Puedes reclamar tu premio en un review. Si Gavm no reclama su premio en un periodo de diez días, **veveCullen** puede reclamar el premio por ser la segunda chica en contestar la pregunta correctamente. Besos y gracias a _Betty_ y a _veveCullen_ por sus comentarios!

* * *

**Polos opuestos l**

Había un chico tímido que siempre caminaba solo por los pasillos de la escuela. Jamás iba acompañado, riendo o platicando con nadie. Era un solitario y la gente no le prestaba atención, pero Bella Swan lo hizo. Lo observó por días, semanas, meses. Le interesó el chico alto y de buen parecer que a pesar de poseer cualidades de un chico popular, era antisocial y solitario. Ella era popular, era la chica más popular y era capitana de las porristas de la preparatoria de Arizona. Tenía una buena reputación de niña estudiosa, aplicada, educada y samaritana. Y aunque sí lo era, se estaba cansando de los estereotipos; quería ser parte de un grupo de rebeldes, donde pudiese hacer cosas como fumar, tomar y hacer rebeliones contra el sistema o algo por lo parecido.

Edward Cullen era todo eso. Ese chico solitario era un rebelde que siempre iba contra el sistema y eso le excitaba. Necesitaba probar un poco de esa adrenalina, así que un día, decidió hablarle al chico solitario. Claro que no esperó una respuesta entusiasta por lo que no se dejó tumbar cuando Edward la había visto de una manera extraña y había seguido su camino sin prestarle atención.

¿Qué podía hacer para Edward Cullen la volteara a ver? ¿Desnudarse? ¿Señales de humo? ¿Desnudarse mientras aventaba señales de humo? ¿Envolverse en lucecitas de navidad? ¡Era tan complicado! Ya llevaba varios días tratando de llamar su atención y hablándole, pero el simplemente la veía de una manera extraña y se alejaba sin dirigirle palabra.

Un día de aquellos, era tarde y ella terminaba su práctica de porristas. Hacía calor y estaba muy sudada, así que optó por las duchas de la escuela como muchas chicas más. Las duchas estaban llenas y cuando salió de los vestidores, se dirigió a su auto. Recién bañada y fresca como una lechuga, pensó en hacer de todo para llamar la atención de todo. Pero no contó con que aquel atuendo y ese cabello mojado, le ganarán puntos con el chico Cullen, quien se encontraba fumándose un cigarro junto a otro chico, en el estacionamiento de los estudiantes de último grado.

Vio al otro chico irse de ahí y fue la oportunidad perfecta para atacar a Edward Cullen quien seguía fumando y viendo hacia la nada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Dejó sus cosas en su auto y se acomodó la blusa corta y los shorts de deportes, llevaba unos tenis y el cabello largo y mojado hasta la mitad de la espalda. Además, era muy bonita, ¿Por qué se tendría que resistir a una chica que prácticamente se le iba a lanzar encima?

Caminó hacia él, viéndolo y pensando en que le diría.

Por su parte, Edward no vio llegar a la chica quien se paró delante de él y le habló despacio.

―Hola, Edward ―dijo Bella.

Edward subió su mirada lentamente, viendo todo el cuerpo de Isabella Swan. Lo que no entendía, era porque una chica como ella le estaba hablando a él; Edward Cullen, chico problemas, drogas, solitario. ¿Qué le sucedía?

No dijo nada. No sabía que decirle a la chica más popular de toda la preparatoria de Arizona.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novio? ―preguntó ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

A Edward casi se le cae la quijada y no pudo evitar quedársele viendo como un estúpido.

― ¿Es una apuesta? ―preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que haría algo tan bajo?

―No te conozco, pero las chicas de tu tipo hacen eso todo el tiempo…

Ella cruzó los brazos como niña enojada.

― ¿Siempre eres tan cruel y grosero?

― ¿Siempre eres tan descarada?

Ella echó humo por las orejas y se contuvo en darle una cachetada. Pero por alguna razón, aquel argumento le estaba dando una satisfacción que jamás había sentido.

― ¡No soy descarada! ―gritó eufórica―. Quiero que seas mi novio.

― ¿Por qué?

Ella cerró sus manitas en puños.

― ¡Porque me gustas! ¿Debería de haber otra razón?

El no dijo nada y se le quedó viendo como si ella fuese de otro planeta.

―No me conoces.

―Los noviazgos son para eso.

―No cuando jamás nos hemos hablado ―contraataco él.

―No importa, di que aceptas.

El juntó el ceño.

― ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Crees que todo es tan fácil como eso? ¿_Se mi novio_ y debe de ocurrir?

Ella exhaló, desesperada.

―No sé qué opinión tengas de mí, pero sea la que sea está mal. No soy una de esas chiquillas que creen que todo cae en bandeja de plata, soy inteligente y dedicada, pero no soy superficial.

―Eres una porrista.

― ¡Una porrista que maneja un Honda Civic dos mil dos! ―gritó haciendo a Edward saltar en su lugar―. No tengo mucho dinero y ni siquiera me gusta maquillarme. Poseo un par de tacones ¿de acuerdo? Un puto par ―sacó el dedo índice enseñándole un dedo a Edward―. Y me los regaló una amiga, me los he puesto una sola vez y cuando lo hice casi muero y mato a un gato, ¡a un gato! ―aventó las manos al aire.

Edward no quería reír, pero aquella chica le empezaba a parecer divertida.

―Así que no soy todo lo que tu mente piensa de mí. Eres injusto por juzgarme por lo que hago o como me desempeño en la escuela. Y olvídalo, no quiero que seas mi novio ―dijo enojada y dando una vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

Edward la observó caminar hasta su auto. ¿Esa chica iba enserio?

Suspiró y rodó sus ojos, desesperado. Tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo aplastó levemente. Empezó a caminar hasta alcanzarla, estaba a punto de llegar a su auto y le tomó el brazo delgado y firme.

―Espera, Bella. Así te dicen, ¿no? ¿Bella?

Isabella Swan tragó en seco y paró para voltear a verlo.

―Sí.

El asintió y retiró su mano de su delgado brazo.

―Podemos ser novios ―dijo como si aquello no le importara―. Pero no creo que dure mucho ―se encogió de hombros.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

―Dije que no quiero ser tu novia. ¿Qué no lo escuchaste?

El exhaló vehemente.

― ¡Pero ya he aceptado!

― ¡Pues no te has disculpado! ―gritó de igual manera.

El la tumbó contra su auto viejo y ella se tambaleó levemente hasta chocar con la superficie caliente de su auto.

―Disculpa, ¿de acuerdo? Disculpa por creer que eras una niña mimada como todas lo son.

Ella juntó el ceño y volteó su mirada hacia otra parte.

― ¿Qué más? ―dijo sin verle.

El dejó su enojo atrás y se dedicó a ver a esa chica bonita delante de él. Era tierna cuando arrugaba la frente y la nariz y cuando le gritaba, no parecía la chica modelo de la prepa de Arizona.

―Disculpa por haberte juzgado por ser una porrista. No eres como todas las demás ahí afuera.

―No me conoces…―susurró ella, imitándolo como hacía rato él le había dicho.

―Los noviazgos son para eso, Bella ―susurró tomando su barbilla y haciendo que le viera―. Para conocerse.

Ella asintió despacito y se mordió los labios interiores.

―Eres mi novio, entonces ―dijo ella viéndole a los ojos―. Más vale que mañana me tomes de la mano cuando caminemos juntos por la escuela.

Él se rio y la tomó de la cintura.

― ¿Qué dirán tus amigos? ¿Por qué Bella Swan sale con Edward Cullen el chico problemático?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Mis amigos no importan, eres mi novio e importas tu ―le dijo sonriendo.

El la vio. ¿Esta chica era de verdad?

―De acuerdo.

―Vamos, hazlo ―dijo ella esperando.

El levantó una ceja.

― ¿Qué?

―Tienes que sellar el trato ―dijo ella rodando sus ojos.

El no cayó en cuenta.

―No sé a lo que te refieres.

Bella tomó su nuca bruscamente.

―Me tienes que besar, idiota ―le susurró a los labios, pero no lo besó.

Él sonrió, porque aquella chica además de ser directa y confiada, era tierna y tonta a su manera.

― ¿Ah sí? ―apretó su cintura haciendo sisear entre dientes. Sonrió, la chica era tan sensible―. ¿Te tengo que besar porque soy tu novio? ―la vio asentir y rio―. Eres graciosa.

Juntó sus labios y saboreó el sabor dulce que Isabella Swan poseía. Era la primera vez que besaba a una chica de esa forma, por lo regular, no tenía novias estables o chicas a las que besara que fueran como Bella, que le gritaran y le explicaran que andar en zapatos altos casi provocaba la muerte de un gato.

Isabella profundizó el beso y él la subió al capote del auto haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura baja. Él sonrió y acarició su rostro, era suave, pequeño y sus manos podían cubrir ambas mejillas sin esfuerzo. La acercó un poco más a él y ella gimió vehemente haciendo que el profundizara el beso más y más.

―Eres muy rudo ―susurró ella aun cuando se seguían besando―. Me gusta.

Él sonrió aún más pensando en las posibilidades que esa extraña relación pudiera tener.


End file.
